The Psychocybertronic Man
by Stevethesuperotaku
Summary: Homicide Detective Maka Albarn and her partner Soul Evans are investigating a series of bizarre murders. Perfectly average people are having their brains turned into ash. With every death comes a new piece of the puzzle and new danger.
1. Prologue

The Psychocybertronic Man

Prologue

_The year is 2237; the United States has taken over every nation in the world by 2020. Under the leadership of the United Tea Party lead by presidents Beck and Palin free though and expression was stifled everywhere. Dissidents in the occupied nations were forced to wear bioengineered caps that detected thought and ate that part of the brain with its sharp teeth. Through the nonillion for play law every child born in the USA was given a astronomically large sum of money, the only requirement was that they must serve in the nation's sport, Football, and its organization, The NFL, or lose the money altogether. Nuclear explosions had destroyed the atmosphere but it was re-engineered by scientists, ending global warming and for 217 years, conservative rule had dominated the world. The United States became a beacon for other planet's countries, for the other once rich nations that now were forced to pay the head country all their funds. The laws of nature stopped applying to everything, and the growing science of Psychocybertronics had grown into a trillion dollar business. Things are changing now; the National Bohemian Party has taken control of the government in landslide election. Change is about to come to the world, but at what price?_

The metal rain fell on the park in Death City's Nature district, covering the grass with chrome sheen. Metal rain was the result of a terrorist placing a paper clip in the middle of a small Ohio steel plant and detonating it. The fallout was immense and in return, the world was now treated to periodic spurts of metallic rain in addition to other phenomenon. You needed to be protected in this rain. One drop on your skin and it immediately covered your entire body and later your internal organs, instantly turning you into a metal statue within seconds. Death was always certain.

Homicide detective Maka Albarn and her Partner Soul Evans stood looking at the corpse in the middle of the park. It could not be affected by the rain; little silver drops fell on its pale skin. Maka's coat and pigtail braids had special disrupters that kept the rain off her body, Soul's headband kept his whole body covered. The corpse was of a young man, maybe early twenties, no signs of attack or injury.

"It's odd don't ya think Soul? Maka said and she tilted the Applesoft e-brella over her head, the rain made tinking sounds as it solidified on the LCD surface.

"Poison, probably. There are no defensive wounds and no blood. Could be a natural death?" Soul said Maka stared at him.

"Check the detector." Maka said. Soul shrugged.

"Forgot it." He said. Maka growled.

"How could you forget it, we're on a case!" She shouted.

"I thought it would be a gangland thing so I didn't bring it! Jesus, lighten up. Maybe I installed that new app on the e-brella?" Soul said. Maka tapped the handle, a cheerful voice spoke.

"Welcome," It said "please state the nature of use." Maka spoke to it.

"Search apps, poison detector." Maka said. The e-brella made frowny face.

"Sorry no record of that app, shall I download it?" it asked Maka told it no and the LCD screen went blank.

"Damn it Soul, if you weren't the best weapons expert on the force I would have asked Havar to be my partner. " Maka said.

"At least I didn't develop tits until I was 18." Soul said. Maka pulled out her Kindle XLK and scanned it to a medical dictionary. Pressing the key a thick, heavy book appeared.

"Maka Chop!" She shouted and slammed it on his head. Soul rubbed the lump that was forming.

"Internal affairs, Maka, one more fucking time with that book and it's internal affairs for your ass." Soul said.

"My descendants did that all the time." Maka said. Every time she mentioned her descendants, it always brought up the fact that in fact there was a girl in the 21st century that looked like her and a boy that looked like him. In fact, there was a long line of Evans and Albarns in death city. He wondered if they even had the same parents. Maka pressed the button on her glove.

"Comlink connect with coroner, direct connect Ox Ford." She spoke into the glove. Ox's voice came through the comlink speakers.

"Hey, hey, hey, how are my favorite homicide detectives today?" Ox said. Maka smiled.

"We're the only detectives you know Ox. Anyway, we got a body in the nature district, 32nd block of Portugal on where it meets Yankton Boulevard. No trauma or wounds found, looks to be a male." Maka said.

"Collector XQJ37 is on its way, adios!" he said and the link shut off. Maka walked back to the car.

"Shouldn't we wait for the collector?" Soul asked.

"By the time we reach the coroner it should be there. They are quite fast you know." Maka said and turned commanded the car to start. Soul shut the door and changed the radio to a 21st, 20th station. The modern stations were playing a song by one of a Descendant of Blanket Jackson he hated the Jackson's period. It wasn't cool. Frank Zappa however was, and he drummed his fingers to the song about the catholic girls.

The new president of the United States sat at the end of the table his hands clasped in front of him. It was his first cabinet meeting and he knew some people would give him hell. His ideas were radical, to the point of lunacy. But then again the Bohemian Manifesto's author was a loony too.

"I'll be frank for a moment," The president said his eyes gazing across the table, "I want you to be honest about my ideas, If you think they're bullshit say so. I won't get angry. "He said and then looked at his notes. "I am making two executive orders this week. One will end the "Nonillion to play" program and the other will give all the nations we have control of their sovereignty." He said. This drew some angry shouts and growls. His chief of staff was the first to speak up.

"Sir, let me just say your plans are fiscally irresponsible and dangerous to this nation. We get over 999 trillion in funds just from the resources in these nations and another 1 trillion in taxes alone. Add to it that we have eliminated poverty in this nation and have ended the obesity problem. Why would you want to stop this?" he said.

"I appreciate your concern Axelrod," he said, "but let me make myself 100 percent clear, I will not live in a country that is a former shell of itself. We spent 2 centuries sending those who made under 50 thousand dollars a year to camps, they were killed, their bodies ground up into meat for the other prisoners. We exterminated people who were considered middle to lower class. In its wake, we had a system that stifled creativity in this country. Can you look me in the eye, and name me one medical or technological advance since the Tea Party and the Jockracy took over? Hell no you can't," he said slamming his fist on the desk, "Other than Psychocybertronics we have jack shit. No cure for aids, or cancer, nothing whatsoever to improve human life, that is bullshit. We were Nazis for two centuries, killing those who were not wealthy, white, Anglo-Saxon, and protestant. African Americans make up .0009% of the population, Latinos less than they make up that, Native Americans, completely wiped out; we are almost completely a white planet! I for one think this is wrong I want us to go backward into the 21st century not the here and now. I want to make America a bastion for other nations to look at and see our own renaissance. My party took control because those in the camps, once given their voting rights back, saw us as a party of change. We have 100 percent control of both houses of congress, we have supportive judges on the high court, and we can do this. If you don't like it, there is a saying in Conesville, Ohio: Don't let the door hit ya where the good lord split ya! In other words, put up or shut up." He said and watched as they left the room. His advisor, stood next to him as he stared out the window.

"Anything I can do for you Mr. President?" She said.

"Susan, call my speech writer and have him proofread one of my speeches to the nation tomorrow. Also for my southwest trip in two weeks, I want to make a stop at one of the former campsites in Death City. Can we do it?" He said. Susan nodded.

"Good. Oh and Susan," he said, "I want the letters of resignation for that pigfucker Axelrod on my desk by five PM sharp. I don't like his attitude." Susan walked out. Sighing, the president opened his laptop and looked at his draft.

"What do you have for us Ox?" Maka said as the door to the coroner's office slid open with a pneumatic hiss.

"Same as the others, ashes, brain cremation. I couldn't even pick the damn thing up."

"How can a brain turn to ashes?" Soul asked.

"Well medically it is possible for the human body to cook itself to death. In cremation, the body is burnt up to 1,800 degrees Fahrenheit but, if that happened his organs would be ash too."

"Could you scan his brain?" Maka said.

"Psychocybertronics has not made enough advances to scan brains post mortem, even something like this couldn't be scanned." Ox said letting the ash sift through his fingers.

"Could you say it was a homicide?" Soul said.

"Most likely one of those designer drugs they sell at the hacker cafes. Overdose sounds likely." Ox said.

"But this guy wasn't a hacker. Name's Matt Edwards, a poli sci major from Reno, age 23. This guy wouldn't know hacking if it bit him in the ass, I checked. His hobbies include Game Shows and watching the news. No medication, no hackers guild membership, guy's a loner." Maka said.

"That rules out drugs, maybe it is homicide?" Ox said and tapped his tablet with his stylus to change the cause of death. "Well, I've done all I can. Hopefully you can find this bastard." Ox said. Maka shook his hand and turned towards the door. Three bodies on the exact same day of the week for three weeks, she loved puzzles but this one was going to be of her toughest.

Eiji Kasuma walked through the streets of Death City like a ghost. People bumped in to him but he couldn't feel them, nor they feel him. He was a perception, something people think but not really know if it is there. Sure, those with senses tuned to the perceptionspace could feel everything and see everything, but to others unfamiliar with the growing science, he was a ghost, a real one. The wind was cold. Death City was in the middle of a cold snap that was caused by the gigantic air cooler in the atmosphere. The government wanted all states and occupied territories to have the same amount of abnormal weather phenomenon. Therefore, deserts got snow and rain on occasions and grassy plains got dry hot heat. The president said he was going to fix that. Ryan Stevenson, that bastard was president. He was going to pay, pay for his friends, pay for what he did to the health committee, and pay for Rumi. For now, Eiji was feeling drowsy, he walked into perceptionspace gaming café, crawled into an open electrical outlet and dozed off. Vengeance would be his soon enough, he hoped some bastard didn't want to plug something in. He'd hate to kill again.


	2. New Wassila Boogie

The Psychocybertronic Man

Chapter One: New Wasilla Boogie

_For Spawnspectre-May Portugal never outlaw creativity._

_**From the Encyclopedia of the Universe (January 2237 edition)**_

_ The thing we now call the perceptionspace was designed to allow schizophrenics to lead normal, productive lives by giving them the power to manifest the voices in their head. It did not gain prominence until the development of the world's security system in 2100. The United States government to monitor dissidents and its soldiers around the world used the worldwide perceptionspace. During the era of Sensible conservatism under the rule of Megan McCain 12 years before the Bohemian party's sweep to power, the perception space began to be used as an entertainment form. It has so far been unable to be hacked by anyone._

Black Star sat in the Conference Room, the clicks and whirrs of computers booting and cooling off was all he could hear. He had been in the FBI's Psychocybertronic Division since he had left the New England Patriots in 2222 to join the FBI. He looked good for someone who was pushing towards forty. His body still had the same muscle tone, and his face was as youthful as ever. No surgery, no Botox, just eating right and exercising, that's what he would tell people. They called him "The Tank" at The Academy at Quantico Virginia because he was built like one, never used steroids and passed his piss test every time. The director, Sam Chiwalla, walked into the conference room, sat a hologlobe on the table and booted it up.

"Agent Star, I assume you know why you're here?" Chiwalla said as a map of the United Islands of Japan came up on the screen.

"I am not entirely sure; I was supposed to report for a meeting on security detail when the president goes to the southwest?" Black Star said. Chiwalla pulled out an iCig and tapped the filter to the Cherry Vanilla flavor app he downloaded. He took a drag and exhaled the sweet vapor into the air.

"You're going to Japan. Do you know why?" Chiwalla asked. Black Star shrugged.

"I assume to take care of some federal business right?" he said.

"Here is what we have," Chiwalla said tossing a file over to him, "We have reports of some kind of a tear in the perceptionspace over Japan. We have a feeling that a hacker is trying to chase it." Black Star looked over the satellite readings.

"The perceptionspace is impenetrable, no person can poke a hole to make a tear." He said.

"Well someone has. We don't know where the tear has ripped to; all we know is that the major activity is in New Wasilla. I need you to go there and ask around, maybe hook up with a contact or two. I must say time is of the essence here. Two weeks from now Japan will get full sovereignty that means we'll have no authority in that area. Fucking hippie president, he is as bad as Obama and the damn sheep of this country elected him for two terms." Chiwalla said and tapped his iCig off. "Your flight leaves in two hours, pack only necessities and what you would normally carry in terms of weapons." He said.

"Will do, sir." Black Star said and walked towards the door.

Kid walked across the street to his connection's place of business. For thirteen years and several busts by the vice squad, "Plasticine" Jean Monroe sold designer drugs inside her air-cooled shop to those who couldn't get their kicks anywhere else. She was called "Plasticine" Jean because she had spent her "Nonillion to play" money that she made as a Dallas Cowboy Cheerleader on several body modifications. So many in fact, that her entire body now consisted of microscopic sacs of liquid plastic, that burst open whenever the temperature went over zero degrees Fahrenheit causing her to melt. No original parts of her were left, no blood, or bone or, organ was real. Her face was stretched across her skull like a death shroud, every bone visible. Her throat had a small knob to change her voice hidden under a small flap of fake flesh. Kid walked in to Jean's store and saw her there listening to the radio. Philip Glass was playing a song from Koyaanisqatsi.

"Hello Jean." Kid said. Jean hushed him and waved her hands frenetically as Kazoos from Frank Zappa's "Jewish Princess " started up and a comical Jewish voice spoke.

"I'm Crazy Yitzhak and I am verklempt with values," the voice said, Jean clapped her hands. "I got kidneys I got livers. How's the liver? Fresh!" Yitzhak was her boyfriend, a part time organ dealer and samurai on behalf of the Methodist church. He always played up his religion for laughs, making himself sound as stereotypical as possible. "Come on down, I am opened twenty four-six… for you!"

"Why does he do this shit?" Kid said. Jean hissed for silence.

"If you come on down now, you'll get this wallet made from a Hassidic foreskin. You rub it and it turns into a suitcase. Oy Gevalt!" The commercial ended, Jean clapped her hands and bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Oh I just love his commercials!" She said.

"Whatever. Look, I need to identify something, maybe you could help?" Kid said pulling out an envelope.

"Step into the lab hon!" She said and sat down at a scanning electron microscope. Kid handed her the envelope where she tapped out a small chunk of brain.

"Good lord almighty, who sent ya this?" She asked

"It came in the mail today, all the way from Japan." Kid said

"Know who sent it?" She asked.

"No clue, maybe you could figure it out?" he said. She placed the chunk on the microscope and let the machine scan it. Two minutes later a small meep sound indicated it was done.

"Looks to be from 2010, all I am getting here is a bunch of ancient PDF files with stuff blacked out." Jean said.

"Why would someone send me this?" Kid asked.

"That's something I don't know. Let me hold on to this and see what I can find." She said.

"Thanks P.J, do I owe ya anything?" "Kid said.

"Nope, just be sure to shut the door tight, any of that hot air gets in here and my ass will be stuck in this chair." She said. Kid laughed and walked outside.

New Wasilla looked like a candy colored, neon dreamland. Ice Blue, and Candy Apple Red, lights surrounded the neon pink sky. The sounds of synthesizers and computer noises filled the air, cars whizzed by like bees and the sounds of the girls drifted everywhere. Calls of "Sucky Sucky five dollars" and "Me fuck long time" were heard drifting over the cries of "Boxed lunch, get yourself some prime pie" from the vendors of the clubs. Black Star wandered through this electronic cesspool like a stranger in a strange land. He held his electro-baton at ready. He then felt the girl grasp his wrist. Her eyes were augmented making her look like a Japanese anime character, her breasts were large and she had turquoise hair tied into two large pigtails. On her arm were the digits 01 tattooed. In her hand was a leek, she smiled at Black Star coyly.

"Miku wants to make love to big American. Want to watch Miku stick leek in Miku's pussy? Me love you long time." She said. Black Star pushed her off his wrist and she fell to the ground. She let out a scream then shouted "Producer -san this man just hurt me!" A Man of about twenty-three came up to Black Star, at six foot one and two hundred and forty pounds, the man was built like a brick shithouse. He looked at Miku and then at Black Star.

"You harrasin' my fuckin merchandise?" He said.

"Back off bubba, I don't think you want to fuck with me." Black Star said.

"If you want the rough stuff its two hundred large and that's in bills, no fuckin debit cards, ya hear me prick?" Miku's pimp said.

"I'll pass; I'd hate to catch crotch rot." Black Star said.

"You sayin' I ain't got quality merchandise? You sayin' I'm some sorta scuzzball. Why you mother fucker you," The pimp said an pulled out his gun, "I am going to kick your," he said before Kid slammed his fist into the pimp's solar plexus. The man coughed and doubled over. Black Star grabbed the pimp's head and smashed his thigh into it. Stumbling backwards, Miku caught her pimp who was coughing up blood and teeth. "You muddah fuckah you!" The pimp shouted, Black Star pulled out his baton.

"One more move and I make you hurt worse." He said. Miku grabber her leek and pushed the green top revealing a sharp point, and slammed it into the pimp's chest, killing him. Peeling off her fake eyes and breasts, Miku Hatsune stared at Black Star and smiled.

"Fancy seeing you here, how long has it been since we left the academy?" She said.

"Since 2230 when I taught that weapons class, you learned well. How's things in the sex crimes division?" Black Star said.

"Same shit different day, let's get out of here before someone sees us that is really paying attention, and not focusing on their woody." Miku said and pulled a Kawasaki Ninja from out of the alley. Black Star grabbed his helmet and they raced off into the night.

The Myamoto café was the perceptionspace café for those who loved Nintendo. Twenty-Four year old, Andrew Bushnell was hooked in visualizing himself riding an Eponia through Hyrule in the Zelda mod, when his vision suddenly a girl with a tan sweater and cat ears appeared in his vision.

"What the fuck? I need a developer here?" He shouted, a man in a sky blue polo and nametag came over to him.

"Problem sir?" He said.

"Yeah I got some fucking cat girl on here, where the hell is my game?" Andrew said.

"Hold on sir, I'll get the manager to fix it." The attendant said and walked over to the computer in the back of the café He typed in the port number and the game's code. The error message popped up immediately. It read, "You fucking woke me up, I suggest you leave me be" The attendant looked at the computer. "That's odd?" he said, and he repeated the process. The computer went black and a smiley face came onto the screen.

"Okay you asked for it." It said underneath it. Andrew had no time to think when the Ejii's face popped up giving him a scare and ending his life.

Maka and Soul were across the street drinking coffee when the Attendant raced out the door screaming for help.

"Wanna investigate?" Soul said.

"We're on duty." Maka said and tossed her empty cardboard cup in the trash.


	3. The Warrior and the Maiden

The Psychocybertronic Man

Chapter 2: The Warrior and the Maiden

_Authors Note: I personally would like to thank my good friend Spawnspectre for introducing me to the weird, wild world of bishojo games. One of the characters mentioned in this story is from Hitomi-My Stepsister that is one of his faves and mine as well. I hope you enjoy my friend-Steve_

Masayoshi Takahata was having the dream again. He saw his body as if he was hovering from some other plane of existence watching them take the organs out and replacing them with slick brightly colored ones. He could not remember a time where he did not dream this, or how long he had been eighteen years old. He woke with a jolt, snapping himself out of the dream. His sister Rumi looked at him.

"The dream again bro?" she said.

"Yes, same as always." Masayoshi said. He could feel Rumi's hard member against him.

"Want your sister to fix it?" She said. Rumi was born a hermaphrodite, but his knowledge had told him there were no such things in the human species. He did not know the proper terminology. He also could not remember a time when he and his friends had not lived such a libertine lifestyle.

"I'm not gay sis, you know that." Masayoshi said. Rumi sighed and covered herself with a blanket. Masayoshi closed his eyes and fell back into sleep. It was dreamless.

Pastor Corrine Cox sat in the rectory office of the Death City United Methodist Church. She was dictothoughting, the church bulletin when her secretary stopped her mid-stream.

"He's here, Pastor." She said, pushing up her pink framed glasses.

"Good, good, send him in." The Pastor said and watched as the imposing man walked in.

At six, foot five inches and two hundred pounds of lean muscle, "Crazy" Yitzhak Strikemore was one man you did not want to meet in an alley. Dressed in a black duster jacket with thigh high steel toe cowboy boots and black cotton shirt, he cut an imposing figure in the small room in the basement. Stubble covered his square jaw, the only thing visible under his black cowboy hat besides his blue eyes that shone like sapphires in the dim light.

"Please sit down." Cox, said. Yitzhak sat. "Can I offer you something to drink?"

"Scotch, single malt." Yitzhak's raspy voice said.

"I am afraid I don't consume spirits, I do have Pepsi or Coke." She said.

"Fuck that shit, I don't trust corporate drinks, not since the camps." He said.

"Please watch your language we are in a house of god." Cox said.

"Then let's get the heavy seven out of the way: Shit, piss, fuck, cunt, cocksucker, motherfucker and tits." Yitzhak

"I expected one of the best religious assassins in the country; I didn't expect him to be so profane." Cox said.

"You get that spending time in the camps." Yitzhak said.

"I also understand you don't accept Jesus Christ as your lord and savior." Cox said.

"For some, my religion would be a problem. I don't discriminate. I work for all denominations from Catholic on down. Judaism is just my thing, I was raised that way." Yitzhak said. Cox placed a file on the desk, Yitzhak picked it up.

"You know then about the Christian church's mortal enemy now." Cox said.

"The Armnagonians? I dealt with them in the camps. They're sick bastards. I assume this guy is one of them?" he said.

"Their racist beliefs and penchant for deviant sexual behavior is troubling. The man there is the 'Grand High Blee-nee' Edwin McEllethorp. The Armnagonians believe that they are descendants of all holy people in heaven. The Blee-nee is supposed to be the grandson of Christ himself. They also think earth is a second heaven that was created just in case of overcrowding." Cox said.

"I lived with these bastards, I know how they operate. Have you ever seen an Armnagoinian birthing experiment? They believe a child is perfect once the reach thirteen years old and those young children are satanic tools. They gave women drugs to stave off labor until the child was thirteen. None survived; their bodies were torn apart from the inside. I had to bury those bodies; I don't want anyone else to go through that." Yitzhak said.

"They're supposed to have one of their orgies tonight. The location is in the file. Now to discuss payment," Yitzhak stopped Cox.

"I don't discuss cash, nor do I deal with any other physical forms of payment until the job is done." He said.

"How much, give me a rough estimate?" She said.

"Ten or twenty Olberman's and maybe a couple of Maddow's for good measure. I don't deal with the previous regime's currency." He said.

"Yes of course." Cox said.

"What's your style?" Yitzhak said.

"I beg your Pardon?" Pastor Cox said.

"I have two methods. One is a special kind of nine-millimeter semi-automatic pistol that leaves no marks for ballistic teams. The other is my swords. These swords cauterize blood vessels, sealing them shut, preventing bleeding, and blood spray. Now I have it on good authority that there might be some sympathizers in the Death City PD, The gun is not perfect, I load the bullets by hand and my fingerprints may be on them, and it's slow and tedious. After that loon shot that congresswoman in the head in 2010, the US doesn't allow high capacity magazines anymore. The swords are quick and clean no muss no fuss. Take your pick." Yitzhak said

"The swords for sure, I want them all dead. The head office in Steubenville wants them dead too." Cox said.

"My work here is done then; you'll receive a message no later than three hours from when the job is finished." Yitzhak said and walked out of the room as silently as he came in.

Maka stood over the body of Andrew Bushnell, The young man's expression at once blank and one of immense terror. Soul walked over with a cup of no-caf NOS, Maka sipped and grimaced.

"Do they have something else other than energy drinks here?" She said.

"Sorry toots, this is a perceptionspace café, they only serve two things, full-caf and no-caf. It was this or Blue Agave Full Throttle with a shot of Jolt Cola and Mountain Dew." Soul said, doing his best Edward G Robinson.

"If you don't knock that shit off I am going to chop you again." Maka said.

"And I warned you about internal affairs did I not?" Soul said.

"Whatever! Where is the guy who was out on the street shouting?" She said.

"In the back room, he's hyperventilating, panicking like hell. EMS is going to give him some liquid Valium to help him relax. "Soul said.

"I am going to go talk to him before they knock him out." Maka said and walked toward the back office room.

At sixteen, Nicholas Bufferton, was more or less a fan of PC gaming than consoles. He liked them because he could mod things in games from the 20th and 21st century like Carmageddon and Fallout 3. He had a secret vice too, Bishojo games, also known as eroge. These games were porn, with a good plot and the god like power of controlling the storyline. He had found his Descendant's stash while visiting his ancestral home of Portugal. Portugal was now called the Beckland after former president Glen Beck who led the charge for taking over the nation. He heard on the news that President Stevenson was returning sovereignty to all nations in two weeks, the world would be normal. For now he sat there remembering the young man dying, his perceptionspace glasses blinking black X's on the lenses a signal the brain had shut down. He looked up and saw the thirty something detective walk into the room. Her chest was small, about a few inches shy of being a B-cup and her blond hair tied in pigtails.

"I'm Detective Albarn," The woman said, "I just need to ask you a few questions and then the EMT's are going to give you something to calm you down okay?" She said smiling.

"Yeah sure, w-what do you want to know?" Nicholas said.

"Did you notice anything odd before the victim passed on?" Maka asked.

"His game changed, it went from Zelda to some girl with cat ears. It looked like something out of anime." Nicholas said.

"Do you carry any sort of Anime games here, Bishojo or anything that would have those kinds of graphics?" Maka said.

"We carry some games that are drawn that way. This wasn't one of them, it's Myamoto café policy not to allow our users to play erotic games due to their content. It may disturb other players." He said.

"Does your café keep a log of its entire user's activity?" Maka asked

"You'd need to talk to my manager Mike, he just so happens to be in New Wasilla for vacation." He said.

"Here's my card, "Maka said handing him a silver data disc, "Tell him we need those records." Nicholas nodded. Maka patted his head and walked off.

"Ox's collector came for the body, should be down at the Coroner now." Soul said.

"How much you wanna bet its ash again." Maka said.

"I don't bet on much now." Soul said and tossed his Styrofoam cup in the Pikachu garbage can. The can made a "Pika Pika" sound thanking him for throwing away trash. Soul gave it the finger.

Hitomi Maejima lay on the cold stone altar. Her wrists and ankles shackled, she looked at the bright white light above her closing her eyes to shield herself from it. From below her vantage point, she heard a man speak with a booming voice.

"Brothers and sisters, in the name of Armnagon, the holy son of Christ, the one who made us perfect like his father and for whom we have power. I welcome you all to tonight's gathering. In the immortal words of the elder Schnee-graa 'Schtood Barak Schtood, Ikka Ikka brusht' which means we are Christ so therefore we are perfect. "The man said.

"In life we are hosts so we give ourselves to the holy lord of hosts." A group chanted.

"We have tonight the makings of a dynasty; Sister Yoko has given us her only daughter as god gave us his only son. She is a virgin so we must make her full, to make her one of the holy children of Armnagon, son of Christ. Who among you wishes to plant your seed for a holier, perfect planet?"

Hitomi was in shock; her mother had set her up. She was to be raped by this group of religious cultists she assumed was just a fad. Hitomi writhed in her bonds as a young man with tousled brown hair and a slim body walked up to her. "Praise our holy father and grandfather." The young man shouted and climbed on top of Hitomi. Just then a raspy voice spoke.

"Hey, bubba? You do know rape is still illegal, in the United States don't' cha?" The Voice said. The young man turned but saw nothing. Then he felt the cold steel slice through his neck and cut off his head.

Edwin McEllethorp looked up and saw Yitzhak standing on the stone ziggurat.

"Edwin McEllethorp, in the name of Jesus Christ lord and savior of all men, I judge you for your sins. For the sins of lust and gluttony, I sentence you and your flock to death. May hell await thee with open arms, for the gates are shut and the kingdom forbidden to thy presence." Yitzhak said.

"Get that interloper, he defies Christ's perfect kingdom!" McEllethorp shouted.

"Come and get me boys!" Yitzhak shouted. Men and women rushed up the steps, Unarmed they tried to fight the man with their bare hands. One by one heads, arms, and legs were removed. Hearts and lungs were pierced with lightning fast speed. The dead and dying lay in a heap around the ziggurat, Yitzhak stepped on the bodies; moans of pain mixed with slick crunching sounds filled the temple. McEllethorp hunched in a corner in fear.

"Who are you?" he said.

"I am the lord thy god!" Yitzhak said and raised his Katana. McEllethorp slammed a blade into Yitzhak's side. The assassin hissed clutched the bleeding wound. Angrily Yitzhak slammed the sword straight down into the top of the leader's skull.

"Help!" Hitomi cried. Yitzhak limped up the Ziggurat steps and stood over the girl. He pulled out a small device that looked like a USB cable and placed it into the stone port at the front. The bonds snapped open; Hitomi got up from the table and raced over to Yitzhak. Wrapping her arms around him, he could feel the heat of her body. The scent of her femininity mixed with fear and sacred oils overcame him.

"Ya okay kid?" Yitzhak said. Hitomi nodded. Pulling one of the banners off the altar, he wrapped her up and helped her down. Hopping on his motorcycle, he touched where he was stabbed and felt muscle and bone.

"Hang on, we're going full throttle." Yitzhak said and raced off to Jean's store.

By the time Yitzhak made it to Jean's store one third of his abdomen had dissolved. Hobbling through the door with Hitomi, Yitzhak looked around.

"Jean? Ya there hon?" Yitzhak called out to his girlfriend.

"Yeah, shut the fucking door I am gonna stick to this damn chair." She shouted. Hitomi shut the door and shivered at the bitter cold store. Jean made her way to the front; one of her plastic sacs had opened and was dripping. She mopped it up with a pink towel.

"Jesus Christ Yitzhak what the hell happened to you?" She said.

"Long story, can ya get Kid over here, I mean ASAP?" Yitzhak said.

"Sure thing, what about this girl, she must be freezing her ass off?" Jean said.

"Start a fire in one of the guest chambers upstairs. Hitomi, go upstairs and enter in the code j316 okay?" Yitzhak said, the girl shivered out a nod and raced upstairs. Yitzhak lay on a bed in the back room; Jean unbuttoned his shirt and saw his body, once strong and proud dissolving. She pressed the comlink and called Kid.

"He's gonna die." Kid said. "If we let it run its course I'd say twenty minutes, that's a rough estimate."

"Do you know what it is?" Jean said.

"It is a dissolvent, supposedly designed in the camps by the Armnagonians doctors there. It was meant to try to allow the human body to dissolve during sleep and produce waves that would allow the person's peers to see them even when they were not there. Only what they ended up making was a nasty flesh-eating virus." Kid said.

"Do you have anything to," Jean said, Kid nodded.

"It's a mixture of Valium and ethanol, it will put him to sleep then stop his heart." Kid said.

"I don't want to watch." Jean said her tears freezing to her cheeks. Kid held the woman close to him, her body felt like living clay. Kid walked in and smiled at Yitzhak. His skull and ribcage stuck out, the heart still pumping, the veins like little blue highways.

"So this is the end of old Yitzhak huh?" He said.

"I am sorry my friend." Kid said.

"Shoulda known the bastards would hit me with some bioweapons someday, oh well, I've lived a good life." Yitzhak said. Kid pulled out one of his syringes and filled it with a green liquid.

"Before ya shoot me up for my final round there bubba, you think you can do me one favor?" Yitzhak said.

"Anything." Kid said.

"There's a girl in the guest chamber, name's Hitomi. Damn bastards tried to rape her tonight and she has no home. I was wondering if you could give her what she needs. I know Liz can't have kids because of that accident in the camp." Yitzhak said.

"Sure thing." Kid said.

"Well this is the end." Yitzhak said as Injected him with the fluid. Yitzhak began to sing softly an old hymn from the 20th century. "Then sings my soul, My Savior God, to Thee, How great Thou art! How great Thou art! Then sings my soul, My Savior God, to Thee, How great Thou art! How great Thou art!" His voice trailing off as he faded into unconsciousness, Kid broke down and sobbed loudly. Jean placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You got the girl to think about now. Go, be happy." Jean said. Kid walked up to the guest chamber and punched in the code. He looked at the dark haired girl sleeping in one of Yitzhak's silk pajamas.

"Hitomi?" Kid said. The girl stirred and then opened her eyes.

"Where's Yitzhak?" She said her voice small and weak.

"He's dead. I wish you could have known him. He was a wonderful man. He made me promise to take care of you. I live just a block from here. You'll love my house, it's got a lot of neat computers and games and everything a girl like you would want. What do you say?" Kid said. Hitomi wrapped her arms around Kid in a hug.

"I'll be a good daughter otousan, so please don't hate me." Kid wiped away a tear and helped her down the steps to their new life.

_TBC_


	4. Codename: Yahweh

The Psychocybertronic Man

Chapter 3: Codename Yahweh

_For Spawnspecte_

_Author's note: I have taken liberties with a scene from Hitomi-My Stepsister, the original sequence was quite shocking for me and stuck with me long after I had finished tonight's session. Enjoy_

President Stevenson sat in the Oval Office drumming his fingers on his oak desk. Axelrod was supposed to be at his office giving him his letter of resignation. The normally two minute walk now stretched beyond that time limit.

"Son of a bitch doesn't want to play along huh?" he grumbled to himself and picked up his telephone.

"Sarah, connect me to Secretary Axelrod's office." He said and heard the soft meep of the landline switching over to a wireless comlink.

"Hello Mr. President." Axelrod said.

"You're still here? Jesus Christ, boy, when I tell you at half past five I want your letter of resignation and your office cleared out I mean it. I suggest you un-fuck yourself or I am going to unscrew your head and shit down your neck." The President shouted.

"Mr. President, you can't just shut up people who are opposed to your party's bizarre viewpoint. I am not leaving this office." Axelrod shouted.

"It was this country's rampant imperialism that fucked us up and caused the deaths of billions. Just because one loose screw in our party in 2013 committed a history changing assassination that eventually fucked us royally, does not mean we all are crazy nut jobs who quote Jonathan Larson and Baz Lurhman all the time. I am giving you until six if you do not have at least a dictothoughted message by then I am calling security to haul your ass out in front of the media. I am not the guy you want to fuck with right now!" The President screamed the veins popping out on his neck.

"Mr. President, I hate to say this but, fuck you." Axelrod said and shut down his comlink. Stevenson dialed White House Security and set up the media satellites. He whistled a Moulin Rouge tune as he walked to his library to get a book. Axelrod was being drug out as the President walked by, giving him a small sarcastic wave and mouthing the words "bye bye" as he went past.

"So this is where we stand so far. Strikemore is dead, the result of Armnagonian bio weapons they must have kept hidden. All totaled the Death City congregation suffered massive casualties. There are still some in underground factions scattered about the city." Pastor Rene Esmeralda said pointing at the holomap.

"This is tragic, and yet joyous for this church. What about our project?" Corrine said.

"You mean project 7-1 G aka Project Yahweh? Yes, well it is still in its beta testing phase. We have done experiments on dogs, mice, monkeys, all positive. They seem to respond well to the wetware."

"I think it's time we take it to the next level." Corrine said.

"Forgive me Pastor, but what exactly is Project Yahweh?" A young layperson said looking at her manila e-reader. Corrine inserted a small silver cylinder in the holomap and tapped the map on its side bringing up a stream of code.

"This my dear Katherine is the source code for god himself. Only certain people are in possession of such a code and our dear friend Yitzhak was one of them. He stumbled upon it when he and a Rabbi were trying to find a mathematical formula to prove that god existed and bring hope to those in the camps." Corrine said.

"This is impossible." Katherine said.

"It is quite possible; the translation of the code varies from day to day. It keeps abreast of who is born, who dies, who sins, who repents. It is god. Yitzhak knew this and converted his brain's processes into a computer program to be reactivated just in case some Armnagonian found a way to do a total memory wipe. We have improved it by using our own system of wetware to try to bring back those who have passed on. Now my friends I think it is time we give it a final test. Tell the technicians to perform alpha sequence L-2192, and retrieve the main file from the archive, code is 20192-55." Corrine said.

In the basement of the Death City United Methodist Church, a room of computer data banks kicked on. A sheet of computer chips enhanced with human skin cells formed the shape of a human, and then turned the proper pigment. Tissue of the same nature formed inside the body forming muscles and organs. Small nanobots affixed themselves to ligaments and joints. Within moments a small electric shock jumpstarted the heart and brain. The body came to life and looked at its surroundings. He saw the clean, white room and rubbed his eyes at its blinding pallor.

"I knew the bastards would reactivate me. Just can't leave a good thing alone can ya?" Yitzhak said and walked over to the wall. Tapping his fingers on it, he heard the hiss of the door sliding open and the Vacuum sucking the contaminants out of the air. Standing on the moving platform, he wondered about Hitomi. He remembered her scent, her wide eyes almost in a constant state of fear. He remembered her frail body. He wanted to protect her.

"I can't let her know I'm alive just yet, I need to talk to Kid and see how we can go about this." He said as he arrived at his locker. "Jean, I hope you gave them my shit." Yitzhak said and opened the door. His outfit was there, his weapons in their proper place. "Knew I could count on ya hon." He said and got dressed.

"He could come back!" Liz shouted as she put a plate in the dish strainer.

"Now Liz we don't know if project Yahweh is fully operational. As far as I'm concerned he is dead as a doornail." Kid said.

"I know I said I wanted kids, but come on babe. I mean I like her and all, but this is a little too much. On the FBI's salary this could get pricy." Liz said

"Quit making excuses Liz," Kid said, "You know you make fifteen times as much money as I do as a Sex Crimes Division worker than I do as a glasses tech."

"It's not just that, I have encountered this girl before. I was called to her brother's place. Takihiro Maejima is a sadistic little fuck. He gets off on domination. His step-mother Yoko was washing dishes and he decides to screw her." Liz said.

"Your point?" Kid said.

"So after he gets done screwing her while she's bent over the sink. He grabs her hair and slams it in the water a couple times. It a miracle she didn't drown." Liz said.

"Okay, so what does this have to do with Hitomi?" He said.

"The bottom line is she lived with a sexual sadist for a few years. It may have warped her. I sure as hell don't want some warped girl living in my house." Liz said.

"I'll have her examined." Kid said.

"Yitzhak is alive, trust me Kid. They wouldn't let go of that gravy train. He is the best assassin out there, bar none. The McCain government couldn't even solve any of the assassinations he was involved in, and those were the good conservatives." Liz said.

Kid said. Hitomi spoke from behind them.

"Why don't you ask me? I talked to him earlier on the Death City UMC chat room." She said. Kid looked at her, she was not wearing the required glasses to access the Perceptionspace. To him it sounded like an all-out falsehood. Nobody could access the Perceptionspace without having proper glasses.

"Hitomi, did you just tell me you accessed a chat room without glasses?" Kid said.

"Yeah, "Hitomi said, "Why?"

"Good lord, this is impossible." He said.

"Only one in fifty trillion can access the Perceptionspace without the aid of glasses." Liz said.

"And I think we are looking at that one person." Kid said. The doorbell rang; Hitomi raced to the door and greeted her samurai.

"I knew you'd return." She said and kissed him deeply.

"Missed ya too, babe." Yitzhak said and stepped inside.

Miku and Black Star walked down the streets of the neon candy land that was New Wasilla. The scent of the place was that of alcohol, cheap cologne and sex. From windows, sounds of sex could be heard. Girls moaning, men announcing climaxes and the occasional Cat o' Nine tails could be heard mixed with the electronic grooves from the dance clubs.

"Where is there a place where a man can get a drink?" Black Star asked.

"With or without debauchery?" Miku said.

"I came here on assignment so I'll forgo the sex." Black Star said.

"I know of a bar in the older section of town, it's a bit run down but they serve one hell of an Agave and Dew." Miku said.

"Do they have normal drinks like, Jack Daniels?" Black Star said.

"If you're willing to pay the right price." She said.

"Lead the way." Black Star said.

The bar was a shabby but not to run down, stucco and metal shingle building with a neon sign that announced, "It's Miller Time." Something Black Star could remember reading in history books. The bar smelled of sawdust and wood polish. On an old jukebox, Hank Williams JR. was singing about his "Family Tradition" the men sitting at the bar were grizzled looking. Some had prosthetic limbs from the older days that clicked and whirred as they picked up their glasses.

"This is some Place. Charming and dangerous at the same time." Black Star said as he sat down.

"Domo, domo, domo domo? " The barkeep said in an unfamiliar language. The barkeep had brown shaggy fur, beady eyes and saw-toothed mouth that remained open.

"What is that and what did he say?" Black Star said.

"That's Domo-kun. He owns the place. Apparently, he hatched from an egg that came from a space probe outside of Andromeda. Thankfully, I can speak his language. He asked us what we wanted to drink."

"Jack and Coke please." Black Star said.

"Domo domo." Domo-Kun said.

"He said it'll cost you." Miku said.

"How much?" Black Star said.

"Domo domo. Domo domo domo." The alien said.

"He said 250 Trigs, no new currency." Miku said. Black Star pulled out his wallet and went to his secret compartment. Pulling out the red bills emblazoned with the Palin's Downs Syndrome affected baby, he slapped them on the bar.

"Domo" Domo-kun said and mixed the drink.

"I'll have an Agave and Dew, Domo." Domo acknowledged her with a cheerful "Domo" and sat Black Star's drink on the bar. Black Star sipped at it and smiled.

"Been a long time since I had one this good, a damn long time." Black Star said. Miku sipped her energy cocktail.

"You never did ask me what I was doing here." She said savoring the instant caffeine buzz.

"Do tell Miku, inquiring minds want to know." Black Star said.

"Takahiro Maejima escaped from Supermax in Colorado. Rumor has it he is here in New Wasilla." Miku said.

"The Armnagonian Church guy, the one from Death City? What the hell did he get arrested for?" Black Star said.

"256 counts of sexual assault, incest, battery, you name the sex crime he's done it, save for pedophilia." Miku said.

"I'd expect nothing less from the Berg Family's chosen successor. Why here though?" He said.

"The rumor of the so called 'Originals' is one of them. They're beings who are completely wetware and can physically tap into the Perceptionspace. They can be anywhere and nowhere at the same time. Supposedly they've been around since 2010." Miku said.

How can we be sure they're still around?" Black Star said.

"We can't, Maejima wants them because they can hack into government files without leaving a trace." Miku said and finished her drink.

"What would he want with government files?" He said finishing his Jack and Coke.

"He wants to make his church the national religion. All he needs to do is screw up a few files." Miku said and left Domo his money.

"I think we can help each other. I am looking for the source of a tear in the Perceptionspace." Black Star said.

"What does that have to do with me?" Miku said.

"Your guy could be involved." Black Star said and walked down the dingy street.

_TBC_


End file.
